


Dominating Kitty

by KoroMarimo



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Heavy Petting, Hickies, Hurts So Good, Identity Reveal, Jealous Chat Noir, Light Dom/sub, Making Out, Neck Kissing, Other, Rough Kissing, Thirsty Kwami, oh so many hickies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-01 16:38:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13298904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoroMarimo/pseuds/KoroMarimo
Summary: So, a funny thing happened to you the other day...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just for a moment, I want all of you to raise your heads up to the heavens and thank Adam Driver and wish him a blessed day for inspiring me to write this request from my Tumblr. Without his performance in The Last jedi as Kylo Ren, I wouldn’t have been inspired to continue writing during my depression.
> 
> Enjoy the read my friends.

“A funny thing happened when I went for a coffee the other day.”

  
He was so absorbed in your necking, Chat Noir only made a huff of acknowledgement. His purring was turning dangerously into a moan of ecstasy. Repeatedly over and over in his mind he begged you not to stop, for he couldn’t form the words with his mouth without risking a loud groan. Your room was dark, illuminated only briefly with the light of the moon that reflected on Chat Noir’s costume.

  
“Mmm my pretty kitty kitty, are you even listening to me?” You asked softly in his ear.

  
“N-nyaaaa…” he couldn’t help that one. “Keep talking and kiss… kiss me!”

  
“Of course. A funny… muah. Thing happened… muuuah. The other day… Mmm don’t you move kitty cat. Let me shower you with affection.”

  
Chat Noir let out a contented meow, writhing under your grinning lips as you continued to leave marks on the visible parts of his neck. Ordinarily he might have been worried. Nathalie had eagle eyes and would certainly see the marks when his Miraculous ran out of power and he became Adrien again. Yet when he’d come in the room this night, your pajama shirt had been baggy, shoulder slipping from the neck hole and tempting him so… He had to admit he’d temporarily lost control. To hell with Nathalie. He HOPED she saw and got the hint to leave him alone about where he spent his free time.

  
“Baby kitty isn’t listening…” you whimpered, stopping your assault of his neck and whining.

  
“O-oh! Oh no! I’m so sorry! Please tell me, what happened to you pretty baby?”  
His clawed hands ghosted over your cheeks as you captured his lips, tongue effortlessly sliding past his lips and dancing with his own. Adrien groaned into your mouth then, accepting your control as you wrapped him in a full body embrace with arms and legs, moving him to your pillows and straddling him while you continued to kiss him.

  
“A friend of mine from school tried approaching me. The rich one, Adrien. The one that’s always trying to ask me out.” you said when you removed your lips from his. In a fit of anger, forgetting who he even was in this moment, Chat Noir pulled you back roughly by the hair, using his dominant hand to hold your head as he continued kissing and snaking his free hand over to scratch the bare skin of your back. He was warm all over, the fires of your passion ignited something within him. Jealousy, rage, wanting… He wasn’t sure which one, but he was suddenly overcome with a possessive passion.

  
“Mine… mine! _Mine_.” he hissed.

  
“Yes kitty, yours.” You reassured him between the roughness of his cat’s tongue against yours. “But he approached me really awkward, asking me some very weird questions. And there I was trying to have a snack, he almost made me drop my croissant when he used a kitty pounce on me!”

  
That certainly snapped him back to reality. Trying to seem inconspicuous, Chat Noir stopped his kissing and looked at you nervously.

  
“W-what?!” he demanded in a squeak. He couldn’t talk loudly, but you had caught him off guard.

  
“Yes!” You insisted. “Adrien came up behind me like this, rubbing all over my chest and making sure he got me right here…”

  
You demonstrated on him and he forgot to act upset, eyes rolling back and tongue lolling out like roadkill as you took over him. Even though he had done nothing of the sort in his civilian form, it had always been a fantasy of his to go up to you and initiate canoodling just as you were doing now. Time was lost when you found his lips. He’d been like this for eternity it seemed, completely dominated and filled to the brim with love that he had no idea of the time, no concept of anything except your lips against his and a wary concept of the fog surrounding his mind. A vague ringing in his ear sounded from what seemed like miles away, but he ignored it when your mouth found the tickle spot on his neck.

  
“He was such a beast.” You hissed in his ear after you left his spot with a painful looking bruise. “Trying to get me like this and demanding to know who my boyfriend was. I told him you were and he seemed to act really angry.”

  
“P-please don’t stop!” he whimpered.

  
“Mmm I’d go as far to say that he was desperate for time with me.” You insisted, licking the shell of his ear and massaging every inch of his chest, letting the tension out of his body and kneading him like bread dough. “I told him we had a date, that I couldn’t be there with him too long, and he got so frustrated he left the cafe…”

  
Who were you even talking about anymore? He wondered.

  
“Pet me!” He begged, and you obliged. He nearly screamed when your legs wrapped tightly around him, the ringing in his ears seeming to signal the end of his composure as a cat in control. Heralding the beginning of him becoming nothing more than a pile of mush and melting totally under your mouth, body, and teeth.

  
“And you know what else I saw too?” You murmured in Chat’s ear.

The ringing was more intense now, he grabbed your hair and captured your lips with his while you untangled him from your locks and pinned his wrists against your mattress. He couldn’t help the shaky exhale of breath as you dominated him, pressed so closely to him as you bit and chewed his skin and lips, tongue teasing his and flicking lightly while he wanted to cram his entire tongue down your throat.

He sobbed your name when you pulled away, begging and pleading when the pressing stopped and he was left cold and without the intense heat of your love to warm him, encourage him to the edge of the precipice he was about to go tumbling over.

  
“Tell me you want to know what I saw.” You commanded, panting yet maintaining a domineering voice that made him ache and yearn for you to violently push him to his demise.

  
“Tell me! Tell me tell me what baby saw!” He cried out mournfully.

  
Your movements were agonizing, painfully slow as you leaned down. The ringing was so loud, any second now Chat Noir would lose himself and fling at you with teeth and claws, capturing you and not knowing nor taking responsibility for what would happen if he did. Slowly you leaned down to him, gripping his wrists in a vice and making sure your legs were secure around his abdomen enough that he could breathe, but he could not move or rut. Green eyes barely open, he watched as you lowered to him, allowing one chaste, loving peck of your lips against his before you lowered down to his quivering neck.

  
“I saw he had a ring.” You mouthed against his neck, and he almost didn’t hear the last bit. “Just like the one that keeps beeping on your hand right now.”

  
He lost himself in a flash of green. There was no longer Chat, but only Adrien, pinned underneath you and hardly registering that he’d been unmasked, until a very small, excited voice began to yowl, snapping him back into reality and replacing all of his lust with cold, painful dread.

  
“MY TURN! MY TURN! _MY TURN_!!” Demanded his kwami Plagg. “GET OVER HERE AND LOVE MEEEEEEE!!!!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back by popular request, maybe I'll do a little epilogue for this featuring reactions from Marinette and Chloe. For now, enjoy this fluff.

“Ok just... Maybe start from the beginning? Like... what is this little guy and why is he clawing me?!”

The vibrato of a wicked giggle tickled your chest. Plagg refused to move, even when Chat- no... Even when Adrien tried to pull him off. All the little creature did was latch on to the fabric of your shirt even tighter, making a “brrrrrrr” noise and shaking his head back and forth.

“He’s a pest is what he is!” Adrien cried, trying to pry Plagg’s little body away from you. “Babe he’s... He’s a kwami, and he’s mostly the reason you know me as... Plagg! Get off!”

“Hmmmmmm? What’s that? Can’t hear you over the sound of my... MOTOR BOAT!!!”

Another “brrrrrrrrrrrr” noise emitted from Plagg and you squeaked. You didn’t know what to make of it... Adrien Agreste was in your bed trying to explain what had happened to the boyfriend you had known for over nine months, and this creepy little thing wouldn’t leave you alone no matter how hard the both of you tried to pry him away. Little claws were embedded into the fabric of your nightshirt, and it seemed like Adrien would need the Jaws of Life to pry him away.

“Ooooh! You’re not a kwami!” Adrien growled. “You’re a nasty little pervert!”

“But I’m your pervert, right babe?” Plagg asked you, his glance turning innocently suggestive. “I’m still your pwetty wittle kitty?”

“I...”

“She’s not talking about you when she says that you little cretin! Get back in the bag!”

Plagg refused to move, even going so far as to hiss when Adrien tried one last time to pull him off. The kwami gave a swipe with his tiny claws. Though the wound he gave Adrien’s hand didn’t hurt more than a papercut, it seemed as though you were going to have to take the removal of this “Plagg” into your own hands. The only thing that finally got him to move was your fingertip gently prodding his belly. At first he emitted a soft growl, then immediately began to chuckle and purr from the tickling tip of your finger.

“Go on little guy.” you murmured to him. “Come on. Move out of there.”

“Teehee! Mmm… Prr! Okay, but can I sit on your lap instead?”

“Of course.”

A soft noise, almost the sound of bubbling, emitted from Plagg as he floated from your chest down to your lap. He quieted under the warmth of your hands. After all, he was very cute despite it all and you couldn’t help but pet and spoil him. Adrien seemed at a loss for words now that Plagg wasn’t causing much of a distraction. He couldn’t face you, even Plagg’s steady purring couldn’t rile him up enough to open his mouth.

“Will you tell me what’s going on?” you asked softly.

He shrugged and shook his head. Nothing much he could say. The cat was out of the bag.

“Well, long story short: he’s your boyfriend Chat Noir, and _I_ am too. Considering I help him transform and all.” Plagg looked up at you with a toothy smile. “My name is Plagg, but I can also answer to ‘Pretty Kitty’, ‘babe’, and ‘cutie pie’. Just call me whatever you like sweet cheeks.”

“No!” Adrien whined. “He’s not your boyfriend, _I_ am!”

“Uh...” you replied.

“Well… That is to say, uh… Chat Noir is- I mean I’m...”

“This is getting us nowhere!” Plagg cried.

“The little one is right, so maybe I’ll start. What I don’t understand is why you lied to me for so long…” he cringed when you spoke, but it was the truth. “And I don’t understand why you couldn’t have tried getting to know me in school instead of like this. You’ve basically been living a double life and I never even knew.”

“I shouldn’t have lied…” Adrien whispered. “I’m really sorry… But, there are some things you don’t understand… I can’t show my true self or really tell anyone about Plagg, now that you’ve found out, I’m not sure what will happen. And besides, I always tried coming up to you in school and you never seemed interested.”

You glowered and flicked his nose, and he thought you hated him in that moment.

“Not when your only interactions consisted of random, awkward questions and inviting me over and over again to the movies when I kept telling you I had a boyfriend that turned out to be _you_ , ya dingus!”

“She’s got you there Adrien. I mean you were acting really creepy every time you came up to her…” Plagg said. “Especially with your weird jealousy.”

“I’m sorry, I’m so very sorry… I can’t say anything else except I’m sorry.”

He tried to hug you, but you felt stiff in his arms. Instead of letting go his grip only tightened, a hitch in his throat bubbling into a sob as he cried and tried to make it right. It wasn’t fair to you. He should have been honest, or at least tried to be your boyfriend fair and square in his civilian form. There were so many ways this could have gone… It shouldn’t have been like this. But it was. How could he help it when being Chat Noir was so easy? He could be as arrogant and flirtatious as he wanted, and you ate it up with a spoon.

“Adrien?”

He looked over at last, his heart breaking when he noticed your watery eyes. A single tear dribbled down your cheek and onto Plagg who looked up sadly at you.

“Do you… Do you still like me when you’re Adrien? Or is it only when you’re Chat Noir?”

“Of course I love you! My feelings don’t change with the costume!” he insisted.

A bubble of doubt burst in his heart when he felt your hesitant arms snake around him, soft palms stroking through the material of his shirt. Your lips grazed against his neck and he shivered.

“Ok.”

Ok? Just ok?

“But where does this leave us?” Adrien asked. “Suddenly things just got overly complicated…”

“Mmm…” it took you a minute, you had to think it through logically. Being in the arms of the most desirable boy in school wasn’t helping all that much, but admittedly you hadn’t given “Adrien” much thought at all when you were constantly macking on “Chat Noir”.

“Well, I mean… We were still going out when you were Chat Noir, and you are Chat Noir, but I think maybe you should try asking me out as Adrien.”

“Like… Right now?” he wondered hopefully.

“Go out with me!” Plagg piped.

“Hmm no, like, in public at school tomorrow.” you replied. “I think everyone would come to some pretty weird conclusions at school if we suddenly showed up holding hands. And you, tiny silly, we’ll talk.”

“So we’re still boyfriend and girlfriend?” Adrien asked.

“Of course we are. Just please, stop making shit awkward.” you chortled. “I can’t believe you never said anything even when I called you a delicate bougie boy… You must have felt horrible.”

“I mean… You’re not wrong.” he grinned sheepishly. “I do give off that delicate vibe don’t I?”

“Like, a lot!” Plagg said.

“You always acted like my rejections would harm you.” you said. “I was afraid this last time would really do it, but then I saw you turn into Chat Noir, and suddenly everything just got really mixed up.”

“I’m really sorry.”

A yawn bubbled up your throat, and you waved him off. Adrien’s smile was bright, illuminated by the moon in your window while Plagg began to purr. Really you hadn’t planned to do this much emotional labor this late in the night. It had begun as a simple ploy to get Chat to reveal himself, and naively you thought it would be that simple. But the clock read two in the morning, school was going to be in session tomorrow, it was time to sleep.

“Mmm… It’s bedtime now.” you murmured. “If you’re going to spend the night, take off your shoes and get in bed.”

“Wha-?!”

Plagg didn’t need to be told twice. He followed you into bed whilst Adrien was still tongue tied and flustered.

“Just get in bed, come on. It’s too late to go home.”

The room was dark and quiet while you and Plagg waited for Adrien. The little kwami nestled by your head on the pillow, patting the spot next to him as you curled up under the covers. His thoughts ran a mile a minute… He could easily head home in the morning, after all he’d snuck out of the house in more riskier situations before… And he could reschedule his commitments easily just to spend time with you.

You smiled and scooted over a bit more so Adrien could squeeze into the full sized bed beside you. His shoes thumped against your carpet, and you could feel his jeans scrape against your legs as he spooned in beside you.

“Your breath tickles my neck…” you said.

“Do you want me to move?” he replied timidly.

“No. Just stay like this… And go to sleep, you owe me a pastry when we wake up.”


End file.
